


Touch Me And I Turn To Gold

by FaintlyMacabre



Series: Faintly Does Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Other, Praise Kink, and they're all going to have praise kink in all likelihood, look this is theoretically going to be a series, title is longer than the fic I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyMacabre
Summary: “That’s it, darling.” Nureyev was perched on the edge of the bed next to Juno, whispering encouragement in his ear while his hand worked him. Goddamn voice should be illegal, Juno thought, as much as he could manage coherent thoughts. Hell, maybe it was.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Faintly Does Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Touch Me And I Turn To Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my first ever foray into Kinktober! These are pretty much going to be drabbles because I want to do as many as I can. I highly doubt I'll manage to do 31, but I'll still post them as a series rather than different chapters in a single work because I might theoretically want to write for other fandoms? Maybe.
> 
> Prompts are from @ellobean's list on Twitter, but may not be done in order.
> 
> CW: Exactly what you'd expect. (No warnings apart from what's in the tags.)

“That’s it, darling.” Nureyev was perched on the edge of the bed next to Juno, whispering encouragement in his ear while his hand worked him. _Goddamn voice should be illegal_ , Juno thought, as much as he could manage coherent thoughts. Hell, maybe it was.

“I love seeing you like this,” Nureyev said, lips brushing over the corner of Juno’s jaw. “So worked up, so good for me.”

“Fuck,” was all Juno could manage on an exhale. Nureyev hadn’t even given him the chance to get undressed, just got him on the bed as soon as the door was closed and and put his hand down Juno's pants. Not that he’d made any secret of his intentions, murmuring suggestions to Juno all day when they passed each other in the hall. It had been a long day. 

“Oh, look at you,” Nureyev said, sliding the pad of his thumb over the head of Juno’s cock and making him gasp. “Are you close, love?”

“Yeah,” Juno said, the feeling rising in him. “Yeah, I—”

“Shh,” Nureyev said, and something about the sound made Juno’s breath catch. “I’ve got you.” He moved faster, and in seconds Juno was coming all over Nureyev’s hand, his own hand pressed over his mouth to keep from crying out. He felt wrung out and ruined, but when he met Nureyev’s eye again, the man was looking at him like he was something divine. 

The least he could do was worship right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, man, I guess there are going to be more of these. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
